Live 4 Love
by Little-Miss-Ivashkov-Belikov
Summary: This is not a VA fic, but give it a try...please. This is my first ever fanfic, it has everything - MURDER...BETRAYAL...LOVE :  read the first chapter and if you don't like don't read anymore...but please just give it a go READ&REVIEW Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Cade!' Someone shouted, from behind me. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw that it was my best friend Brook calling me. I slowed down, giving her time to catch up. 'Hey. What's up?' I asked her, when she fell into step beside me. The wind picked up, blowing our hair around our faces.  
'What's up? What do you think I am? No wait don't answer that.' Brook finished quickly.  
Yup she was in serious need of some coffee.  
'Ok sorry!' I laughed, 'I just know you've come from English and you said that you hated it. I just wanted you to know that I had a crap day too, so you know that you're not alone.' She stared at the campus coffee house as it reared up in front of us, smiling. It was a secretive smile, one girls share when they've seen a really cute guy.  
'So that's it? Huh? Cute guy, are we in love with him yet?' I enquired. Her smile widened; almost splitting her face in half. I knew I was right.  
'Come on! Who is he spill?'  
'Um…I honestly can't think of words to describe how in love we are with him.' I laughed, 'anyway his name is Nate Daniels and he is my 'Romeo & Juliet' essay partner.' Wow, she really liked this guy; I could see it in her eyes. This wasn't one of those twenty-four hour things, she actually liked this guy.  
'He has a brother too. Hey! I could hook you up.' Brook said, excitedly.  
'No way, thank you but no. Besides' I can get my own dates. There's no one here that I like…that's why I don't have a date for the dance.' I finished, cutting her off before she could mention the stupid dance. We reached the door of coffee house, but just before I could open the door, Brook grabbed my arm.  
'Oh. My. God! He's here, he's here. Cade I am freaking out! What do I do huh? Seriously. Because he's here, I'm here, its fate right…' She broke off as I opened the door with my other hand. I dragged her through the maze of table's right up to the counter.  
'One black coffee and a milky hot chocolate please.' I said to the girl behind the counter.  
She nodded, 'Sit down, I'll bring them over.'  
'Thanks. Come on Brook.'  
'Cade, please don't embarrass me.' She whined.  
'I'm not going to; I want to meet your future husband.' I joked.  
'Ha ha, my sides are splitting…'  
'Brook!' the guy called, 'over here. Hey I didn't think I'd see you so soon.' He looked at me and added, 'I'm Nate you must be the best friend I heard so much about.' Oh God. 'Hi, um, yeah I'm Cade nice to meet you.' I replied awkwardly. 'Cause damn he was cute. Brook still hadn't said anything so I gave her a quick jab in the ribs. 'Ow,' she squeaked, 'are you doing?' she finished smoothly, turning her attention back to him. 'Ok yeah, I'm good, you?'  
'I'm great, yeah never been better.' I chuckled.  
'Where are my manners? Why don't you guys join us?' Nate said, grinning.  
'Us?' I frowned. He laughed. 'Crap, you probably think I'm crazy. My brothers here too, he's getting a refill.'  
'We don't want to get in the way…' Brook muttered.  
'Not at all. Come on sit down, besides I needed to talk to you anyway…' I left to get a couple more chairs, leaving them alone to talk was exactly what Brook needed. Now she could turn on the charm, she always said it didn't work around me. I took a few minutes to find two spare chairs; the place was packed. By the time I made it back to the table, our drinks and Nate's' brother had arrived. He was standing; Brook must have taken his seat. As I put the chair down, he looked at me. Ok Nate was cute, no doubt about it, but this guy? I dropped into my seat.  
'Thanks.' He said, quietly.  
'No worries.' I told him. Looking over at Brook, I saw that her charm was definitely in overdrive. I couldn't quite make-out what they were saying over the noise in the place, but whatever it was, they were laughing. I glanced back to the hottie next to me, while I sipped my cocoa.  
'So do you have a name?' I asked, after swallowing my drink.  
He nodded, 'Yes I do, but tell me yours first.' Git.  
'Cade. My name is Cade. With an E.'  
He grinned at me, 'Well Cade with an E, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kaleb, with a K.'  
'Humph…' Nice and non-committal, perfect.  
''Ow crap!'' Brook shrieked, as the handle broke off her mug. The contents went flying with Kaleb and I catching the brunt of it.  
''Cade!'' She squealed, as the stuff hit home. Kaleb and I jumped up, knocking our seats over; just as the waitress was walking by she tripped over the seat, splattering the walls with whipped cream covered drinks. The four of us looked at each other and as one ran to the door.  
A shill voice followed, gradually getting fainter, ''Hey come back here! Someone needs to pay for all this...!'' We all burst out laughing, but didn't stop running 'til we were clear across the car park.

**A/N: Hey, if you liked this chapter please review, it would really make my day :) If there's any mistakes point them out, I will take what you say on board. If people do like this let me know and I will continue...even if it's only one person ! lol. **  
**Thanks for reading...Abbey :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

We finally stopped behind the Science building; a long way away from the coffe house.  
''Well that was fun.'' Commented Kaleb, while Brook and I could scarcely breathe, he and Nate seemed perfectly fine. Nate punched him on the arm, lightly.  
''You girls ok?'' He asked.  
''Fine.'' We both wheezed. They just chuckled; they knew we were lying. The fact that it was freezing did nothing to help. After a coupler more deep 'almost' breaths I said, ''Brook we should be getting back, it'll be dark soon.'' I couldn't see her face clearly under her hood; which she had pulled up against the snow that had started to fall. After the boy that went missing last week, we hadn't been out past dark. The whole town was freaked out.  
''Need a ride?' Kaleb asked me.  
''Yeah you too Brook.'' Nate added. Said girl looked at me and shrugged.  
''Yeah okay, thanks.'' She answered, a smiling Nate. Looking back and forth between Kaleb and Brook, I nodded, ''Thanks that'd be great.''  
''Okay, this way.'' He said, over his shoulder. I followed him, while the other two brought up the rear. I noticed that Kalebs' sleeve was wet and remembered the coffe. ''Are you okay? I mean most of the stupid coffee went on you.'' I asked him, softly. He glanced down at me -being only 5ft 4in I am surprised he didn't have to bend over, he must have been over 6ft - in what looked like surprised. Clearing his throat he replied, ''Um, I'm fine. It mostly just hit my sleeve.'' I nodded, I knew he was lying but I wasn't going to push it. We reached his car and I stopped dead. A brand new SUV Mazda CX-7, I had died and gone to Heaven. My admiration must have shown on my face,  
''You like cars?''  
''Nu-huh I love cars.'' He grinned at me.  
''Then you'll freak when you see Nates' car.'' I raised my eyebrow questionally, Kaleb pointed to something behind me. I turned and nearly fell over, a Porshe 911 Turbo Coupe 2008, wow.  
I turned back to Kaleb. ''Call me crazy but I prefer this big monster to that...thing.'' Happy with my summary I nodded and smiled at him. He laughed, ''Shall we...?'' Walking to his side by the passenger side I weighed my options; the step was like a million miles off the ground. So there was no way I was getting up there...  
''Huh, should've thought of that.'' Kaleb said, wrappedhis arms around my waist and lifting me into the car. My arms instinctively went around his neck. He placed me gently on the seat, shutting the door two seconds later. I shivered. And not from the cold. His eyes were blue, I hadn't noticed before, but they were a startling shade of blue. They set of his dark hair wonderfully. As he got in the drivers side he shut the door just in to not get deafend by Brooks' squeal of delight. She was bouncing up and down clapping her hands, at the sight of Nates' car. I chuckled, it had always been the same. The fancier the thing was the more she liked it. anyone who didn't know her would think she was a snob; she wasn't she just liked shiny things.  
''She, er...she does that.'' I said, trying not to laugh.  
''So where do you live?'' He replied, amused.  
''427 Waterman Road. Turn right when you leave the school, it's your classic Gothic Horror House...pretty hard to miss.'' He nodded.  
It was quiet for a few minutes, until Kaleb asked, ''So are you looking forward to Christmas?'' I smiled; he was asking me about Christmas.  
''Definetly. I love Christmas, the tree, the lights, the snowglobes. Oh I love snowglobes.'' I knew I sounded liike a lunatic, but I didn't care. I sighed in contentment. ''What about you? Are you looking forward to it?'' I added. He didn't answer right away, he just stared straight ahead with a strange look on his face.  
Finally he said. ''Yeah I am. I have a feeling this years going to be good.'' He glanced at me as he said this last bit. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from smiling like an idiot.  
''Yeah me too.'' I agreed. We rode in silence the rest of the way, but I didn't mind; it was the nice kind of silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey, thanks to the people who reviewed this story ! You are my favourite people in the world :) I'm glad you liked it. I will definetly keep updating for the people who want me too :D **

''Huh, you weren't kidding when you said it was hard to miss were you.'' Kaleb remarked.  
''Nope.'' I replied, unbuckling my seatbelt. When I looked up, Kaleb was gone. I hadn't heard the car door open or close. My door opened, almost causing me to scream. Although I would never admit it.  
''Thought you might need some help.''  
Crap. I had forgotten about the step. Kaleb offered so I slid mine into his. Turning in my seat, I swung my legs out. 'Man I really was freezing', I thought to myself. My trainer hit the step and slipped. I lurched forward, falling from the car. Kaleb grabbed me before I could hit the ground.  
''I've got you, your okay.'' My heart was jumping around in my chest. My arms were once again locked around his neck.  
''I hate ice...'' I commented, trying to sound normal. I felt a laugh rumble in his chest. The sound screeching tyres, brought us back to reality.  
''Cade! OMG you should've been in this, five minutes ago. This dog darted out of nowhere, if Nate hadn't swerved when he did...man.'' Brook called, jumping past me. I shook my head; she didn't see.  
''Hey to you too. I'm fine by the way, yeah my gravestone almost read 'Death By Ice' but hey, really don't worry. I'm fine!'' I hollered, to her retreating figure. She hadn't heard a word of that. She was already half way up the house steps holding on to Nates' arm.  
''Oh God, I forgot about these steps.'' I groaned.  
''Come on I'll help you.'' Kaleb assured me.  
''I bet you think I'm some stupid girl whose afraid of her own two feet. Don't you?'' His lips pulled up in a smile,  
''Of course not.'' I sighed. At least if I fell, I wouldn't be alone. The hall light illuminated the steps; making it easier to see where we were going. As we reached the front door - I didn't fall - I turned to Kaleb.  
''Thanks, I mean you've stopped me falling flat on my face three times now, and driven me home. So thanks.'' I told him, softly so the others wouldn't hear. He smiled down at me, mischievously.  
''You are very welcome. Tonight with the whole, running from the homicidal server, and everything was the most fun I've had since coming here.'' He replied, matching my tone. I felt my stomache do a little flip at his words. I could feel a blush coming on.  
''We should probably go inside, it's not a nice neighbourhood.'' I said, changing the subject. He looked at me like he knew what I was thinking.  
''Okay.'' I led him inside and shut the door. The house looked exactly like it had this morning; Brooks' clothes all over the floor, from the fashion show she went through everyday. The new top I had bought last week, was hung-up in my wardrobe, never to be worn. I was home, and I loved it.  
''Brooks' not very organised.'' I stated, lightly.  
''Huh, Nates' exactly the same, he leaves his stuff everywhere too.''  
''And what are you like?'' I asked, looking up at me. A small smile, curved his lips. Jeeze those lips.  
''I'm...different.'' He didn't elaborate. I shook my head at him, walking to the kitchen. He followed.  
''Can I get you a drink or anything?'' I said, politely.  
''No thank you, I'm fine. In fact Nate and I should probably get going.'' I looked at my watch; it was almost 7pm. I had tons of homework still left to do as well.  
Nate and Brook were giggling in the living, I didn't even want to know why.  
''Brook!'' I shouted. The silence let me know she had heard. A moment later she entered the kitchen, trailed by Nate. Kaleb took it from there.  
''We should probably get going Nate, you know what your like in the morning when you don't get enough sleep.'' He said, grinning. Nate looked at Brook and nodded.  
''Lets go say goodnight Nate.'' Brook suggested, pulling him from the room.  
''Awkward.'' Kaleb chuckled. I giggled, actually giggled. I hadn't giggled in my life.  
''Goodnight Cade, I'll see you tomorrow.''  
I nodded slightly, ''Goodnight Kaleb.'' We walked to the front door side by side. ''Drive safe.'' I warned him, standing on the porch. He smiled, ''Bye.''  
I turned as Nate walked past me. ''Bye Cade.'' He said.  
''Night Nate.''  
Brook joined me at the door. We watched as both cars pulled out with the headlights blazing. As they disappeared Brook said,  
''I think I'm in love. Like for real this time.'' Still watching the place where his car had gone, I replied, ''Hmmm maybe.''

A/N: Thanks for reading, please take a second to review...it would really brighten my day :) Chapter 4 will be up soon if I get some reviews... haha


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night after finishing my homework (finally) and showering. I lay in bed, staring at the moonlight as it fell across my bed. Remembering the way Kaleb had been tonight. The way his arms had felt around my waist. He was so good looking it was hard to believe; his eyes such a deep blue, I could stare into them forever and never tire. Hair so dark it would would rival the night. I found myself eager for tomorrow, when I could see him again. At last I fell into a dreamless sleep. The darkness wasn't scary; I knew I was safe, I felt Kalebs' arm behind me, his hand resting on the small of my back.

My alarm woke me at 6:45am the following morning. I swatted at it, to shut it up. ''Stupid thing.'' I muttered, angrily. I had always hated that horrible sound. As I climbed out of bed, I heard something coming from down the hall; Brooks' room. She was always dropping things so I thought nothing of it. I trudged down the to kitchen to pour myself some juice. Rooting around in the fridge I found some orange, I poured it into a glass and was just about to take a sip when the doorbell rang.

''I'll get it.'' I said, to thin air. As I passed the living room I noticed a pair of Mens' boots next to the couch. Frowning I opened the door, to find Kaleb standing there, frowning back at me.

''Hello. Is Nate here?'' He asked, flatly. I blinked; what was his problem, he had been perfectly fine last night. My frown deepened.

''Um...well that depends,' He eyebrow went up, 'are these his boots?'' I asked, leading him into the living room.

''Yes, these are his.'' His voice was like ice. He was pissing me off now.

''Well then, yes he's here. Shall I give him a message? No? OK. Don't let the door smack your butt on the way out.'' I said, smiling sweetly. Now it was his turn to blink at me.

''Fine I'll go.'' He stated, walking to and out the door. Slamming the door behind him, I lent against the frame. From outside I heard a sigh. Swallowing my pride, I turned the door handle and again opened it to see Kaleb. He stared at me. No expression, nothing. He just...stared.

''You look weird.'' I told him. He gave me a small smile.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, you've done nothing wrong. But I do need to speak, and now would be a great time seeing as your home alone.'' He said. speaking in a rush. Again I frowned. Was he crazy? He'd just heard say that Nate was here...so obviously Brook was here too.

''Brooks' upstairs, and Nate.'' I reminded him. His head cocked to one side, eyes narrowed.

''There's no-one up there.''

''Kaleb, just leave. Brook is upstairs with Nate. I'll tell him you stopped by..'' I broke off, as he pushed past me into the house. He made straight for the stairs.

''Hey!'' I yelled. He didn't stop. I ran up behind, cursing at him all the while. As I reached the top of the stairs I realised just how quiet it really was. There should have been voices or something. I strained my eyes, trying to catch the slightest of noises, but all I got was impenetrable silence.

Kaleb turned to me, ''Stay here. Please.''

I nodded, ''Fine.''  
But of course as soon as he turned the corner I followed him. He threw me an exasperated glance. I shrugged my shoulders at him. He started poking his head into different rooms, but I went straight to Brooks room. The door was slightly open, reaching out I pushed the door open wider. No matter how long I had to prepare myself, I would never have been ready for what I saw. Agony jolted through me as my knees connected with the hardwood floor. My ears were ringing with the force of my scream. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Distantly I heard Kaleb shouting my name, but I couldn't respond. His arms encircled my waist as he pulled me up. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. My eyes travelled up the blood splattered walls, over her still, lifeless body. Kaleb spun me to face him.

''Cade! Stop it. Listen to me!'' He begged.

''No! I have to...I...have to...help her.'' I sobbed, uncontrollably. My fingers were clinging to his shirt.

''She's gone. Cade I'm sorry it's too late.'' My knees threatend to give out then, making Kaleb the only thing between me and the floor.

Downstairs the sound of glass breaking told us that we weren't alone in the house. Pulling me away from Brooks' room, he steered me into the hall closet.

''Stay. In. Here. Don't come out until I come and get you. Ask me a question when I get back. Something only I would know.'' Kaleb instructed. I managed a head bob. Then shocking out of my stupor, he kissed my lips quickly and softly When I opened my eyes, he was gone and the door was shut. Only this time, the darkness was terrifying. My hands were shaking, my heart beating wildly.  
From outside came whispering...''Help me Cade...''  
My heart stopped beating, the voice belonged to Brook.  
But Brook was dead.  
Shit.

**A/N: Hey guys ! I really hope you like this chapter :) The next one will be in Kaleb's POV ;) Please REVIEW :)**

**-Abbey :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping in vain to block out the whispering.

''Cade, please help me...'' Her voice begged.

It was coming from right outside the door. 'Shit, shit, shit'...I silently chanted to myself.

''I know your in there Cade, I can smell you.'' Her voice had changed now, it was like twisted steel. Hard and cold and...dead. Suddenly the door was ripped open, revealing someone who very obviously wasn't Brook. It was a guy. A very ugly guy. His face was screwed up in a look of pure loathing. His eyes a blazing red, as he surveyed me head to toe.

''Yes you'll do. You much prettier than you dead friend.'' He said. He no longer sounded like Brook. But he did still sound dead; like his vocal cords weren't working right anymore.

''Go to hell.'' I choked out.

Shaking his head, he pointed a finger at me.

''Come now. We're going to have some fun. Your friend and I had some fun, but then you see...I got bored.'' He laughed, coldly.

''Get your dead ass away from her.'' A low, angry voice said from behind him. As he turned, Kaleb made a 'Get Down' gesture, I didn't need telling twice; I ducked.

The sound of a gun being cocked, warned me just in time to cover my ears. Still as it blasted I jumped, knocking the cleaning things over.

The guy collapsed, gurgling. Kaleb came closer and pulled the trigger one more time. Silence. I really hated silence. Sometimes it could be a nice comfortable silence, but just like now it can also terrify the crap right out of you.

''Cade?'' Kaleb asked, gently.

I looked at him. As he reached out for me he said, ''Your safe now, I'm not going to hurt you.''

There was something I was forgetting...oh yeah, right that was it.

''What did I say my favourite thing at Christmas was?'' I asked.

He looked at me like he couldn't figue out what I was doing.

''Snowglobes. Your favourite thing at Christmas is snowglobes.'' Stated a voice, on the stairs.

Kaleb spun around and came face to face with...Kaleb. Confused didn't even begin to cover it.

''Kaleb?'' I breathed.

''Yes?'' They both answered. Crap.

''Cade it's me. OK? It's me, he's not real.'' Kaleb on the stairs said.

''Huh, yeah like she's going to trust you. I'm the real Kaleb. I promise.'' The other one said, urgently.

I shook my head. So far today, my best friend had been murdered, someone had tried to kill me, and now there were two guys trying to convince me they were the real Kaleb. I'd had enough.

''Shut up! Both of you.' I cried, 'I don't know what the hell is going on here. But I do know that your not the real Kaleb.' Pointing to the nearest to me, 'you need to get me the hell out of here, 'This was directed at the one on the stairs, 'explain everything and then leave me the hell alone to take care of Brook! OKAY?'' I finished on a scream. They both stared at me as if they had never seen me before.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Kaleb said, shooting the impostor twice.

I flinched. He squatted next to me.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to see that. I never wanted you to have to go through that. I'm so sorry.'' He stroked my hair back from my face.

''Is Brook dead?'' I asked, quietly.

He hesitated then nodded. It was weird but I couldn't cry. My eyes had dried up. The pain in my chest was nowhere near gone, but still I couldn't let go.

''Is that thing real or am I crazy?''

''Um, well...it it's real in the fact that it obviously exists, but it's not real in that body.''

I frowned up at him.

''Let's get out of here and I'll explain. Huh? Come on.'' He helped me stand and get to the stairs.

''Wait, what about Brook?'' I said, hollowly.

''I'll call the cops, report it. First we need to get you out of here.''

There was something in his voice that got through to me. I made my feet carry me to and down the stairs. As we passed the living room I noticed again the boots by the couch. To see everything looking so normal with everything that happened upstairs was weird, surreal, unbelievable. Then it clicked.

''Kaleb, where's Nate?''

The pain in his eyes told me all I needed to know. Outside on the porch I pulled him to a stop.

''Kaleb, look at me.' He met my eyes, 'where are we going?''

''To my place. There's some people I want you to meet. It's safe there, we can plan our next move.'' He answered, warily.

I let him pull me along, his car no longer held any interest for me, all I could think about was Brook. We'd been friends for almost nineteen years. No, I corrected myself, not friends, sisters.

Now she was gone. I mean everything had been so normal last night going to bed, then this morning...I shuddered.

Kalebs arm tightened around me.

Like last night he helped me into the car, before climbing in himself.

He drove in silence. I may have mentioned to him that I hate silence, but I couldn't bring myself to try and fill the void with worthless chatter.

My best friend was dead. My house was a crime scene and now I was going God only knew where with a guy I had met less than twenty-four hours ago! I was dreaming, I must be. Because this kind of thing just didn't happen.

A phone rang. It was coming from a bag by my feet.

''Could you get it please? It's in the front pocket.''

I rooted around and finally found it.

''I can't take it, I'm driving. Just tell them I'll call them back.''

''Hello? Is anyone there?'' A little girls voice said on the line.

''Hey, um Kalebs driving right now, can he call you back?' I listened. 'Yeah I'll tell him.'' I hung up and put it away.

''You never said anything about a sister.'' I commented, a few moments later.

The blood drained from his face, he jerked the car to a stop at the side of the road.

''Who was it?''

I looked at him, ''She said she was your sister.''

He shook his head sharply, as if trying to unthink something.

''What is it?' Nothing. 'Kaleb?''

''A little girl right? That's what you heard, a little girls voice?'' I nodded in agreement.

He was quiet for awhile after that, but finally answered my question.

''My sister...she died when she was four. They got her. So who ever that was on the phone, it certainly wasn't her.'' His voice was thick with emotion.

''Kaleb, I'm sorry.'' I touched his hand, and didn't stop him when he wrapped his fingers around mine.

''You didn't know. It's not your fault. Anyway we should get going.'' He relied, starting the engine again. As we pulled out, I couldn't help but feel guilty about the phone. With a start I realized that, that must have been how he got into the whole 'monster' thing. Looking at him, I had to admit, he didn't look like a 'monster hunter' or whatever the hell he was. He just looked like any other guy, except he was unbelievably handsome. Even in a snow storm his skin looked warm, with his natural tan; he looked amazing.

Immediately I felt horrible, I shouldn't be thinking of these kind of things after everything that had happened.

But I couldn't help it, I had to try not to think about Brook otherwise I knew I would fall apart. I stared straight ahead, focusing on nothing. We drove through town, past the school; students were running around getting to the first class of the day.

It seemed so trivial, but how I wished Brook and I were there right then. I felt the tears finally fall down my cheeks, soaking into my PJ's which I hadn't had time to change out of. Swiping at my eyes with one hand, I pinched myself. I'd heard somewhere that sometimes, if your feeling to much inside, a physical outlet helps. Nothing serious, just a quick pinch or nip. It didn't work, it just made me cry harder.

I had always hated crying, not because I thought there was anything wrong with, but because of the headache that always follows.

Kaleb reached over and held my hand, nothing else, but it helped.

Around twenty minutes later I felt the wheels turn off the road and on to gravel. I must have been dozing, because I couldn't remember much of the drive. I doubted I would ever dream again, dozing seemed perfect all you get is a blackness. It's so nice not to think for awhile.

Kaleb got out and I tried to do the same, but Kaleb was faster.

''Come on, I've got you.'' He assured me.

''Thanks. This is where you live?'' I asked in amazement.

''Yup, me and a few others,' seeing my alarmed glance he added, 'they've lost people too, you know we kind of figured we'd be stronger together, so we move around whenever the Nest does.''

'Nest' okay. That's not normal. Then again what the hell is normal about all this? I thought. Following him up the stone steps, I thought back to what he had said about the others. How many others? They moved around, did that mean he was leaving?

He opened the big ornate door, then stepped back to let me go through. I stepped over the threshold and was greeted by something attaching itself to my waist. Looking down I saw that in fact it was a little girl. She was about five, with shoulder length curly copper hair.

''Mia, be careful you're going to hurt yourself.'' Kaleb, scolded her fondly. I pattered her awkwardly on the head. Sorry but I had never had experience with kids so...

''Come on Cade, I want to show you your new room.'' Mia said excitedly, tugging on my arm. I looked up helplessly at Kaleb.

''Hey why don't you go set up a game and I'll try and come up in a little while, huh?'' He reasoned. She thought about it then turned and ran down the hall.

''She's a kid.'' I remarked.

''Yeah, her parents were killed the day after her first birthday. So she went to live with her auntie, her auntie lived with us at the time so...yeah we all kind of pitch in.'' He said, showing me down the hall. I had caught the parts 'she lived with' us 'at the time', emphasis on the 'lived.'

''Now most of the guys will be out but there's a couple of girls...Mia being one of them.

We walked into the kitchen just as a middle aged woman was coming out of the pantry.

She was wearing a brightly coloured apron with muffins on; somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that this was important.

Her skin was the colour of the midnight sky, her dark hair up in a bun.

''Boy it's about time you got home. Storming out of here this morning! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said, loudly, in a wonderful Jamaican accent.

''Sorry Mama T, but my friend needed me.'' Kaleb replied, putting a hand on the small of my back. Suddenly I had a flashback to my dream last night, (could it have only been last night?) lying there with Kaleb next to me. 'Jeeze girl stop it!' I told myself.

''Well, hello there. Sorry about that but sometimes this boy has the manners of a tablespoon!'' Mama T said, apologetically.

I somehow managed a weak smile.

''It's um...it's...' I gave up, 'Hi.'' I finished, lamely.

''Mama T, Cades' friend was murdered this morning. I brought her here so she would be safe.'' He said gravely. I flinched at the word murdered. Her eyes shone with sympathy and understanding.

''I'm sorry child. I know how it is to lose someone close to you.'' I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

There was a crash from another room, so Mama T went to see what it was. Leaving Kaleb and I alone.

''It's a stupid question...but how are you holding up?'' He asked me, softly. I looked at him and shrugged.

''I don't know. I mean I just can't believe it you know?'' I answered. shakily.

He nodded in understanding. I felt my eyes fill and before I knew it my arms were around his neck holding on for dear life, while I cried my eyes out. His arms were strong and secure around me, while one hand stroked my hair out of my face.

''Why did this happen to her Kaleb?'' I croaked, pulling back.

He just looked at me with a sad look on his face.

''Come with me.' He said, finally pulling me from the kitchen. 'we might as well get you settled, while I answer you questions.''

It ended up that I had the room next to Kalebs in the attic. It was nice and cozy, I liked it.

''How about you get some rest, then I'll answer all your questions.''

I nodded, I needed to figure out what to ask anyway. I went to the double bed and sat down.

''I'll be back in a second.'' Kaleb said.

A few minutes later the door opened again and in walked Kaleb, carrying a tray; a glass of water, a small plate with a little white pill on it and some cloth.

Frowning, I bit my lip.

''Take this it's a sleeping pill. It won't hurt you. I promise.'' He assured me. I took it and reached for the water. As he unfolded the material, I realized it was a T-Shirt.

''I figured you might want to get changed.'' He told me in response to my questioning glance.

''Thank you.'' I replied softly, taking it from his outstretched hand.

''No worries.'' He whispered, throwing my earlier words back at me.

I gave him the ghost of a smile before saying,

''Not just this, 'pointing to the shirt, 'Thank you for saving me, if you hadn't have gotten there when you did...'' I left the sentence hanging, shuddering.

Kaleb sat on the bed next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

''That's what friends are for. I'm sorry you were dragged into this Cade, but I promise, no I swear, I will do my best to make this as easy as possible.'' He breathed, even at this volume I could hear the conviction in his voice.

I turned my head slightly and kissed him on the cheek, pulling back I smiled a small, sad smile. He got up and waked to the door.

''See you later...k?''

''K.'' I confirmed.

As he shut the door, I looked at the shirt in my hands. Holding myself on to consciousness by a thread, I quickly changed into the soft fabric. It hung to just above my knees' and had the words 'Sarcasm Rules' emblazoned on the front. I loved it.

Crawling into bed, I was asleep before my head touched the pillow.

Damn those pills were strong...

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for the reviews ! :) They really do help.  
Kuroshitsuji, a special Thank You to you for being a dedicated reviewer! :)  
I hope you like this chapter...let me know! I know I said this chapter was going to be in Kalebs POV but I miss calculated...it is coming up I promise ! =D  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kalebs POV:

Earlier...

I woke to the God awful noise that was my alarm clock.

Man, I hated that thing.

Rolling over in bed, I caught the smell of Mama T's famous, Bacon 'n' Eggs.

Sighing, I threw back the covers and dragged myself to the bathroom. As I reached the bathroom, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror above the sink.

''Dude, you look like Hell...'' I told the guy in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in several places and I had bags under my eyes.

After I finished in the bathroom, I knocked on Nates' door.

''Dude, you awake?' No answer. 'Nate!''

Frowning, I pushed the door open. Empty. The damn room was empty.

Rushing back up to my attic room, I quickly got dressed; leaving my bed clothes on the floor as usual. Once that was finished, I ran down the stairs and out the front door.

I barely heard Mama T calling my name, as I peeled out of the winding driveway.

As soon as it was safe, I gunned the engine.

Nate was such an idiot, he was letting it all happen again.

The engine roared all the way to Cade's house. Thinking back to last night, I replayed the very moment I laid eyes on her.

The way her hair fell into her face as she put the chairs down. The way she had blushed when I said 'Thanks' for the chair. Then later when she had asked if I was OK after that stupid coffee, the concern in her eyes had left me feeling confused. But my favourite bit of the evening was, her literally falling into my arms. I'd never felt like this before, but I knew that it could go no further. I knew I had to ignore the way I felt.

I knew I had to leave.

Shaking my head, I concentrated on what I would say when I arrived.

I mean sure, I was the older brother, but that didn't mean Nate listened to every word I said.

What would I say to Cade?

'Hey Cade, I like you a lot, but could you please never speak to me again? Thanks', no I don't think so.

Pulling into the side of the road, outside Cade's, I tried to relax.  
Mama T, was forever saying 'When unsure, take a deep breath, and let your heart lead the way' of course being the teenage guy that I am, I had scoffed at it for years. But now I tried just that.

Five minutes later I was walking up the ice-slicked steps, and ringing the doorbell.  
I saw movement behind the net curtains on the door, the footsteps followed soon after.

The door opened and there stood the girl of my dreams, (literally), in her pajamas.

She was frowning for some reason, I noticed. My face fell into a frown in response.

''Hello, is Nate here?'' I didn't recognize my own voice. Why was I speaking to her like this?  
Now she just looked hurt. Crap.

''Well that depends...' She led me into the living room, 'are these his boots?''

They were definitely Nate's. There went my last hope.

''Yes these are his.'' I replied, coldly. 'Stop it!, Stop being a jerk!', I scolded myself.  
She smiled at me and said, ''Well then he's here. Shall I give him a message? No? OK. Don't let the door smack your butt on the way out.''

Wow she was pissed off. I blinked in shock then answered, ''Fine, I'll go.''

I walked to the front door, with her hot on my heels. As I stepped over the threshold, she slammed the door behind me.

'What the hell just happened?', I asked myself.

Raking a hand through my hair, I sighed.

Behind me, I heard the door open again. I turned to look at Cade's angry face. I felt ashamed, but didn't show it. I was pretty good at hiding my emotions. Don't have time with my job.

''You look weird.'' She told me, bluntly.

I smiled, thinly at her. I already knew this.

I tried to think about what to say next, but stopped when suddenly when my mouth opened without my knowledge. As soon as I said the first thing, the rest followed in what seemed like a race.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, you've done nothing wrong. But I do need to speak to you and now would be great seeing as your home alone.'' I momentarily, forgot about Brook and Nate. By the time I had finished, she was frowning again.

''Brooks' upstairs and Nate.'' She stated, reminding me of why I was here. I tilted my head, and shifted my hearing to my favourite form. Nope, there was nothing up there.

My eyes narrowed, as a caught on all to familiar scent. ''There's no one up there.''

''Kaleb, just leave. Brook is upstairs with Nate. I'll tell him you stopped by...'' She broke off, as I barged through the door. I went straight to the stairs, and began taking them two at a time.

''Hey!'' She shouted, at me. But I couldn't stop. I heard her follow behind me, using a string of profanities that would make anyone else blush. At the top of the stairs, I turned to her, looked her in the eyes and begged with all my might. ''Stay here. Please.''

I took off as she nodded at me.

As I turned the corner, I once again heard footsteps behind me.

Yup, there was Cade looking at me as if daring me to say anything.

Opening the nearest door to me, I looked inside.

Cade was going down the hall, but just as I was about to say 'don't; she opened the door.

The room...the room was destroyed. I ran towards a screaming Cade, and picked her up off the floor. She was staring at her dead best friend, with a look of almost primal desperation.

I shook her gently and said urgently ,''Cade! Stop it. Listen to me!''

''No! I have to...I...have to...help her.'' She sobbed, distraught.

I mean it's understandable; her best friend had just been murdered.

''She's gone. Cade, I'm sorry but it's too late.'' She could barely stand, so I just held her.

'It's not like she was heavy.' I thought.

Even in the midst of all this tragedy, I couldn't help but notice how good it felt to hold her in my arms again.

Downstairs, came the sound of breaking glass. My heart thudded in my chest.

I had to protect Cade.

Walking towards a closet I had seen a couple of minutes ago, I pulled Cade with me. Making her stand inside, I told her the most basic rule:

''Stay. In. Here. Don't come out until I come and get you. Ask me a question when I get back, something only I would know.''

Cade looked at me and bobbed her head slightly.

Looking at her, I realized that if something happened to me down there, she wouldn't be able to even attempt to put up a fight in this state. So I did the only thing I could think of, to clear her mind; I kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet beneath mine.

I never wanted it to end, but I knew it had to, so I pulled away. Her eyes were shut, so I didn't say anything., just shut the door and turned, running down the stairs.

I frigging hated stairs.

**A/N: Hey guy thanks for reading! Please REVIEW, let me know if you liked this chapter, if you prefer it in Cades' POV or Kalebs'...**  
**Update coming soon =D **  
**-Abbey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kaleb

Halfway down the stairs, I pulled out my gun from the waistband of my jeans. I hadn't been anyway without it since I was fifteen, it was like an extension of myself.

At the bottom I stopped and listened. Voices in the kitchen. Treading silently, I made my way towards them.

''...she's right upstairs. Why can't we just take her now?'' A cruel voice asked.

''Because there is a Hunter here. Not just any Hunter, one of the Brothers.'' A second voice answered.

''How do you know?''

''I recognise his scent, and we both know what he's capable of. Besides the informant came to us, so why would he lie?''

A sigh, then footsteps. Now was my chance.

Kicking the door wide open, I trained the gun on the first one I saw and fired. I had the silencer on, so the neighbours wouldn't hear a thing.

''You little...'' She broke off as I shot her again.

''What were you saying?'' I asked, sarcasticly.

''She was saying,...your going to lose boy, go now and I'll spare your life. Leave the girl.' He cocked his head, 'sounds like she's made a new friend.'' He winked at me.

As if I'd even think about taking that offer.

As if I'd actually leave Cade with these evil sons of bitches.

''Your not getting anywhere near Cade. Go to Hell.'' I said, pulling the trigger, and shooting him dead. For real this time.

The female was already the right kind of dead, so I left.

There was no-one down here so I went for the stairs.

Frigging stairs...

Something hit me on the head from behind, momentarily stunning me.

I focused just in time to see a leg disappear up the stairway to Hell.

They must have thought they had knocked me out.

I tried to follow, but everything swayed before me. I could hear my blood pumping in my ears. Until a gunshot rang through the house. I grabbed the banister, and propelled myself forward.

I got there as she was asking her question.

''What did I say my favourite thing at Christmas was?'' Her voice sounded small.

The guy in front of Cade, who was pretty obviously supposed to me (who else would she ask her question too), didn't say anything.

So _I_ did.

''Snowglobes. You favourite thing at Christmas is snowglobes.''

Clone-face, whipped around to face me.

''Kaleb?'' Cade asked, quietly.

''Yes?'' My doppelganger and I replied. Shit.

''Cade it's me. OK? It's me, he's not real.'' I said, calmly.

The last thing I needed was Cade picking the wrong one.

''Huh. Yeah as if she's gonna trust you.' He spat at me, 'I'm the real Kaleb. I promise.'' Looking at Cade, as he finished his plea.

He looked at me, and I knew exactly what he was going to do to her, if she made the wrong choice.

As I looked back to her, I saw she was shaking her head.

She had a look of determination on her face now.

Finally she shouted, ''Shut up! Both of you. I don't know what the hell is going on here. But I do know that your not Kaleb...' she pointed to the fake, so my heart rate calmed a little, 'you need to get me the hell out of here,' she pointed at me, 'explain everything then leave me the hell alone to take care of Brook! OKAY?'' She finished on a scream.

Wow. She was scary when she wanted to be, I thought in awe.

''Sounds like a plan.'' I said, shooting the fake me twice.

Cade flinched, but I pretended I didn't notice.

I bent down to her and said, '' I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to have to through that. I'm so sorry.'' I stroked the hair back from her face.

Even now I couldn't help but notice that it felt like silk.

''Is Brook dead?'' She whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I could hardly say 'no', so I nodded. I didn't know what to say.

''Is that thing real or am I crazy?'' Crap.

''Um...well, it's real because obviously it exists, but it's not real in that body...'' She frowned at me (again).

''Let's get out of here, and I'll explain. Huh? Come on.'' I helped her up, supporting her to the stairs, hoping she wouldn't ask the question;- ''Wait, what about Brook?''

I swore silently, she didn't need to be here for what happens next.

''I'll call the cops; report it. First we need to get you out of here.'' I said, authoritively, yet still gentle.

I didn't let her look towards the kitchen on the way out, but she notice Nates' boots sgain.

''Kaleb, where's Nate?''

I couldn't answer; I didn't know what had happened to him. They had either taken him and killed him, or taken him and where holding him.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

I looked at her, she knew without words what that look meant.

''Where are we going?''

I sighed, wary of her response, ''My place. It's safe there, there's people I want you to meet.''

She didn't say anything, just let me lead her to the car.

She didn't ogle at it this time; understandable.

I once again put my arms around her waist and lifted her into the car, two mintues later, we were away.

Cade was lost in her thoughts, so I kept quiet. My emergency mobile started ringing, so I asked Cade to get it.

''It's in the front pocket, could you get it please?''

She did what I asked, and pulled it out.

''I can't talk, I'm driving. Erm, just tell them I'll call them back.''

She answered the phone.

''Hey Kaleb's driving right now, can he call you back?' she listened, 'yeah I'll tell him.'' She assured the caller quietly, before hanging up. She put it away then said the last thing I expected.

''You never said anything about a sister.''

The blood left my face, I felt so sick that I had to pull the car into the side of the road.

''Who was it?'' I asked, afraid of the answer.

She looked at me, confused.

''She said she was your sister.' I shook my head, 'what is it?''

I couldn't say anything around the lump in my throat.

''Kaleb?'' She tried again.

''A little girl right? Thats what you heard, a little girls voice?''

She nodded at me. My mind blanked. A few minutes later, I answered her question.

''My sister...she died, when she was four. They got her. So whoever that was on the phone, it certainly wasn't her.''

''Kaleb, I'm sorry.'' Her hand found mine, I couldn't help it; my fingers wrapped around hers'.

''You didn't know. It's not your fault. Anyway we should get going.'' I stated, in assurance.

I tried not to think about that night. About how the Shifters had come and murdered my parents and my sister. Nate had only been six years old then; me seven. I had hidden him in the basement for protection. He had stayed there while I went back up to try and help my dad fight.

I was the oldest, it was my job to help protect my family. But it had to late, I had watched as they killed dad.

Having already killed mum and Lily.

I had made a vow there and then to protect Nate, no matter what. He was all I had left.

Now I sure as hell wasn't going to lose Cade too. I would protect her too, no matter what.

From what they had been saying in the kitchen; they wanted her.

Well I wouldn't let them.

I would train her, help her and show her how to protect herself.

Train her how to kill them.

She didn't have a choice, just like I didn't.

But she did have one thing I hadn't had.

Someone to turn to. Someone to show her everything she needed know.

She had me.

I just prayed to God, I could train her in time.

Because if not, we were all in deep, deep crap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cade

Flashes. Blood, red and bold on the white walls.

Brook laying, mangled and broken.

Kaleb. Two Kaleb's, but which one is mine?

Gunshots. Death. Who's next?

I sat bolt upright in bed, gasping. Strong arms wrapped around me, causing me to kick and scream.

''Cade...stop! It's me, it's Kaleb. Your safe, it's me.''

Turning my head to the side, I saw Kaleb's worried face. His eyes were full of understanding, and concern. I felt my body relax. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

''I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?'' I asked him, I had felt my elbow connect with something.

''I'm fine, I've had worse.' He assured me, 'how are you feeling?''

How was I supposed to answer that?, I asked myself.

I shrugged, ''My head's a little clearer, now I've slept but I still don't know what to think...'' I trailed off, looking at him.

He smiled slightly, catching my hint. I hadn't noticed earlier, but although his face was smooth from wrinkles, his eyes looked ancient. Like he'd seen a lot in a short time.

I dreaded to think what I looked like. Then I reminded myself, that I didn't care.

''OK, what do you want to know first?'' He asked, gravely.

He was just as nervous as I was scared. Somehow that made my voice stronger as I said, ''What exactly happened to Brook?''

He looked down, thinking how to phrase something.

''Right, I'm gonna do this the same way I told everyone else. OK?' I nodded for him to continue, '...Brook was killed by a...a Shifter.'' He finished uncertainly.

What was this Movie hour?

I frowned, when I saw how serious he was looking.

''Shifter?'' I said.

''Yeah, they're not human.''

I raised my eyebrow at him, I mean it's not like I hadn't guess that when there were two of him standing in front of me.

Talk about stating the obvious. But it wasn't his fault, he was tring to make it easier on me. Again a wave guilt crashed over me.

''Huh. Not human. OK, that's comforting in a weird way...but that doesn't explain why they killed Brook. I mean I was asleep,I would have made an easier target. Right?'' I was confusing myself.

He nodded.

''Your right. You would have made an easier target, but these things, Shifters, don't work like that. They take whoever they want, whenever they want. Unless we stop them.'' The last words were spoken on a whisper.

''So what do you do?''

''Catch 'em and kill 'em.''

''Wow.' I sighed, 'you hunt them, so you must have know they were here.'' I stated.

His eyes looked haunted. Slowly he nodded his head.

''Yeah. When we got here, there were none of the usual signs, We were in the Isle of Sky, but they upped and left, so we followed them here to Eastbourne. Normally, there's ways of telling when they are in town; people going missing, animal attacks, freak accidents and complete personality changes are just a few.'' His voice was full of an emotion I couldn't comprehend.

I reached out and touched the back of his hand, shyly.

As he met my eyes again, I smiled.

He squeezed my hand, and said, ''I'm sorry. It's...I haven't spoken about it like this in a while. We haven't had a member in a few years.''

''It's OK. It must be hard, I mean I've lost Brook, but you've more or less lost you entire family.'' He smiled slightly at me.

And so it continued, me asking questions, Kaleb explaining everything about Shifters, and Hunters, and his life on the road.

We spoke until the moon was shining, and Mama T dragged us downstairs to eat.

The house was still empty of everyone but, Kaleb, Mama T, Mia and me. It was peaceful and quiet.

The ache inmy chest was still there in full force, but around Kaleb, somehow it was managable.

After dinner Kaleb pulled me aside and told me that while I was asleep he had called the police. They'd been round and taken his statement, but they were coming back tomorrow for mine.

I wasn't aloud back to the house until the investigation was over. The police were bringing a suitcase of my clothes tomorrow, so I wouldn't have to worry about that.

''What am I supposed to say to them, I mean I can hardly telll them the truth?''

He looked at me in surprise.

''What?'' I asked, curiously.

Shaking his head he replied, ''Your not going to tell anyone what I've told you?''

Now I was shocked.

''Kaleb what would happen if I told anyone?''

''We'd be thrown in prison on murder charges, and deemed clinically insane.'' He confided, seriously.

I rocked back on the balls of my seat, at his brutal honesty.

''Well I'm not going to let that happen. You saved and protected me, nows it's my turn to do the same for you. So I'm not going to tell anyone, anything.''

He wrapped me in a giant hug, ''Thank you.'' He breathed, in my ear.

My arms went around his neck (again) as I hugged him back.

''What are friends for?'' I asked, rhetorically.

As he had me, the night we had met.

The door opened then; the rest of the gang returning from their hunt. I pulled away from Kaleb, suddenly worried of what they might say. As if reading my thoughts Kaleb said,

''It's OK. They're cool, they'll help catch the dick, who gave the order, and they'll help protect you.'' He assured me, gently.

I nodded, not totally convinced, but not wanting to dissapoint him either.

He took my hand, and led me into the living room.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading :) PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know who your favourite character is and what think should happen next...please :)) ~Abbey =D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cade

Walking in, I heard a voice, ''...can't wait to find the SOB's and shoot the crap out of them.'' A tall blond guy was saying, he had a light Scottish accent. It was nice.

His eyes met mine for a second, before looking at Kaleb, quizzically.

The others seeing his distraction, turned to look also. Again their eyes resting on me, before flashing to Kaleb.

''Guys, this is Cade. She lost someone very close to her this morning.' It seemed like forever, yet also only seconds, 'I've told her everything, so you can speak freely,' there were head nods at this, 'Cade's staying here to, so...'' He trailed off, as the blond guy approached.

He extended his hand to me and introduced himself, ''Hey, I'm Liam, I'm sorry for you loss.'' I gave a small smile, while shaking his hand.

''Thanks, I'm Cade.'' He nodded.

Liam asked Kaleb if he could talk to him outside for a minute. Guess who would be the topic of that conversation...

Another guy approached me, slowly, as if not to scare me.

Wow, this guy was 'almost' ridiculously built. His biceps were bulging, even though he was relaxed. I wouldn't like to be a Shifter on the receiving end of a blow from him. He was huge, he must have been almost seven foot!

I had to crane my neck, just to attempt to look him in the face.

''Sorry 'bout your loss Cade. But I promise we'll all fight in...?'' He raised his eyebrows in question.

''Brook.'' I supplied.

''Fight in Brook's name as well as the others. They won't get away with it.'' I nodded again, so I didn't have to cry all over him.

My throat felt swollen and thick, my eyes were swimming with unshed tears, but his words had helped a great deal.

He shook my hand, gently, so as to not break any bones.

''I'm Blaze.'' He added. I tried not to laugh and somehow managed not too. It was just so apt a name for him.

''Thanks Blaze, that means a lot.'' I hicoupped, through my tears.

Kaleb put his arm around my shoulders again - causing my heart rate to spike - and tried to console me. My head was pounding, I felt sick, but the weirdest thing was, I actually felt, well safe. It was strange.

''I'm just tired, sorry.'' I whispered to Kaleb.

He nodded his head slightly, to let me know he had heard.

''Well, I'm going to help Cade get settled, so I'll catch you guys later.'' He said.

Blaze smiled at me. I liked him, I decided, smiling back.

I figured he was one of those guys that would do anything for anyone, until you hurt someone he cared about, then he would use those muscles and do some serious damage.

Uncomplicated. I could respect that.

''So, what do you think of the guys?'' Kaleb asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

We were only on the first flight of stairs - only three more to go. Yay.

''Liam seems interesting...but Blaze is cool.'' I replied, followed by I huge yawn, that I couldn't hide.

Kaleb laughed; it was a nice sound, like warm honey and lilting music.

''Yeah, Liam's interesting,' He raised an eyebrow, 'but your right, Blaze is cool. He's nice at home with his friends, but put a Shifter in front of him...wow.' He chuckled, 'He's my best friend.''

We were outside my new room now, my legs aching from the hike.

''Cade,' His hand brushed mine, sending shockwaves through my entire body, 'I need to ask you something, and I need an honest answer, 'He waited, so I nodded, 'are you scared of me?''

I frowned, how could he even think that? I swear I would never understand boys.

Looking at the hand, which he was still holding, I smiled slightly.

''No Kaleb, I'm not scared of you. There's no-one on this Earth, that I trust more now. You've saved me so many times, I've lost count. You told me the truth, when I needed to hear it. You've given me a place to stay, taken care of me...' I shook my head, 'so no like I said, I'm not scared of you.' I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, before adding, 'Thank you.''

Then I darted into my room, shutting the door firmly behind me. I heard him slump against the wooden door, in much the same way I was.

Barely I caught the words, ''Goodnight Cade...''

I smiled fully, into the darkness of the room, and breathed, ''Goodnight Kaleb...''

That night there were only two people I dreamed about. Me and Kaleb. Just talking.

Talking until the sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing, and yup, that was Mia shouting for him to play 'Hide 'n' Seek'.

I rolled on to my side, pulled the duvet up over my head and snuggled into the warmth of my pillows. On the cusp of sleep, I realized something.

The cops were coming today.

They wanted my statement, which meant I would have to re-live it.

My heart started beating, shockingly fast, my breath hitched in my chest.

This day was going to be just as bad as the day before...

The door creaked open, Kaleb popped his head in.

''Oh good, your awake. The police are here, they're downstairs.''

He walked into the room and sat on the edge of my bed.

He tipped my face towards him and kissed me.

Quiet thoroughly I might add. I felt a blush building in my cheeks. Thinking back to last night's conversation about what I was going to say, I realized he hadn't answered my question.

Oh crap...yup, I was screwed.

So completely and utterly screwed.

Help.

**A/N: Hiya, thanks for reading :)) Did you like it ? Did you hate it ? Let me know in the REVIEWS! Please...**  
**~Abbey**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaleb

She whimpered in her sleep. I stood from the window seat and went to her side. Even in sleep, this mornings events were etched permanently into her beautiful face.

I knew I shouldn't even register that fact. But I couldn't help it.

I liked her; in a way that could get her killed.

My thoughts were interrupted however, when Cade sat bolt upright in bed and started thrashing around.

My arms went around her; trying to comfort her, but she just tried to get away from me.

She elbowed me in the ribs, knocking the air out of me.

''Cade...stop! It's me, it's Kaleb. Your safe, it's me.'' I hated seeing her like this. It tore at my chest.

Her eyes found mine, recognition flashed across her face and she relaxed against me.

Drawing in a deep breath, she asked worriedly, ''I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?''

Her selflessness just kept on surprising me.

''I'm fine, I've had worse.' I had as well, that was nothing compared to getting shot in the shoulder. 'How about you? How are you feeling?''

It was a stupid question, but it was automatic.

I felt her give a small shrug.

''My heads a little clearer now that I've slept. But I still don't know what to think...'' She left the sentence hanging.

I smiled at her, non-too-subtle hint. She was staring at me, so I pretended not to notice.

''OK, what do you want to know first?'' I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

''What exactly happened to Brook?''

Yup I was right...

''Right, I'm going to do this the same way I told everybody else. OK?' Cade's head bobbed, so I continued, 'Brook was killed by a shifter.''

The look on her face, made my voice shaky as I finished; she didn't believe me.

A slight crease marked her forehead as she frowned at me.

''Shifter?'' Contradicting her face, her voice sounded curious. So of course being the idiot that I am, I said the most dumbass thing of my life.

''Yeah, they're not human.''

Her eyebrows went up, as if complimenting me on my awesome humiliation skills. I wanted to smack myself in the head, but that would probably scared Cade, so instead I just stared at her.

For some weird reason she had a look of guilt now plastered on her face.

''Huh. Not human. OK, that's comforting, in a weird way...but that doesn't explain why they killed Brook. I mean, I was asleep, I would have made an easier target. Right?'' Shit, she was clever.

I nodded, in answer to her question.

I couldn't help but remember what she had said about it being, 'comforting in a weird way'. I totally got that. It meant that there wasn't some random psychopath running around killing people.

No, instead there was a thing that could look like anyone running around killing people.

''Your right. You would have made an easier target. But these things, Shifters, don't work like that. They take whoever they want, whenever they want,' I was scared of what her reaction would be, to my next words, 'Unless we stop them.''

Her face didn't change; I breathed a sigh of relief.

''So what do you do?''

''Hunt 'em and Kill 'em.''

''Wow.' She sighed slightly. 'You hunt them, so you knew they were here.''

My heart stopped beating; she blamed me.

Why shouldn't she?, I asked myself. I bobbed my head in remorse.

''Yeah. When we got here there were none of the usual signs. We were in the Isle of Sky, but they upped and left so we followed them here to Eastbourne. Normally there's ways of telling when they are in town; people going missing, animal attacks, freak accidents and complete personality changes are just a few.''

My tone was weird; I was fighting for control of my anger. I hated this life, but the way I saw it was, someone had to do this job and that someone was me.

Although I had to admit, I was bloody amazing at it.

Most of the time.

Cade's hand touching mine, pulled my thoughts back to the here and now.

Looking at my hand, I wrapped my long fingers around her slender ones, and squeezed gently.

She smiled, when I looked up.

''I'm sorry. It's...I haven't spoken about it like this for awhile. We haven't had a new member in a few years.'' As I said this, I wondered if that was what she was; a new member.

''It's OK. It must be hard, I mean I've lost Brook and it hurts like hell, but you've lost more or less your entire family.''

I couldn't speak, so I just gave her a smile.

Changing the subject, I explained everything about everything.

''Hunters, usually work in groups of two or three. We are the largest group in England. It started out as just me and Nate, but we ran others who had nowhere to go, so we just sort of banded together.'

'When we found Mama T, she had nothing and no one. She was still the kindest person I had ever met. She'd cook us dinner all the time, 'cause we were 'wasting away'. She adopted us as her surrogate family. Me, Nate, Liam and Blaze that is; Mia hadn't been born yet.''

'I frowned, I really should tell her the truth about Mia...', I thought, guiltily.

''We find them, hunt them, lull them in to false sense of security, then we kille them. A silver bullet, dipped in Holy water, and decapitation are the only ways to kill them, as far as we know, anything else they just heal.''

She was still staring at me, only know I couldn't tell what her eyes held.

''It's a good job we all work out.'' I grinned at her, she chuckled.

''So what happens to me now?'' She asked, a few minutes later. She was picking at a loose thread on the bed sheet.

I took a deep breath, ''Well do you have any family?' Her head shook, 'OK...well you could always stay with us. 'She looked up at me, 'I mean, I'm not going to lie to you Cade, it's dangerous. You will have to be completely sure that it is what you want.''

I could see the wheels turning in her head. Five minutes later there was still no answer, so I added, ''Why don't you think about it, sleep on it, and tell me when you decide.''

Throwing me a grateful smile, she nodded.

I moved on to the Shifters next.

''Shifters. Huh, what can you say about them...?'' I paused, thinking.

''OK, like I said they aren't human. They can look like anyone, dead or alive. Only they can't look like a dead person for too long. Some Shifters can turn into animals as well; it makes it easier to kill someone if they look like their dog.''

Biting her lip. she looked deep in thought, so I got up and quietly went to the window seat. The moon was bright in the sky.

I loved looking at the stars; when I was little I would go outside everynight and try to count them. And everynight I would fall asleep long before I finished. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''We've been in here for hours.''

Placing my hand over hers, I looked once more at the stars and whispered, ''It doesn't feel like it...''

**A/N: Hey guys :) Thank you for reading, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here is a long chapter for you :) Hope you liked it? Let me know by REVIEWING! Please :)) I really appreciate it =D **

**~Abbey**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kaleb

We were sat on the bed laughing, when there was a knock on the door.

Mama T, poked her head in, ''Dinner's ready, you better get your butts downstairs before you waste away!'' With that, she turned and left.

A heartbeat later, Cade burst out laughing.

''What?'' I asked, smiling.

Waving her hand, she tried to catch her breath. Her face was red from laughing so hard. I couldn't help it, I joined in.

A shout from downstairs, telling us to hurry up, shut us up pretty quickly.

''Sorry, but what you said earlier about Mama T, I didn't really believe you. But now...'' She giggled.

I punched her gently on the arm, ''How dare you not take every word that passes my lips as the truth?''

She fell off the bed, clutching her side.

Picking her up off the floor, I sat her back on the bed.

Taking a deep breath her flushed face returned to it's usual paleness and rose petal cheeks...crap.

''Okay, I'm ready.'' She gasped.

''Okay...so maybe you _didn't totally_ sleep that pill off...'' I joked.

She mocked glared at me, I pretended to shiver in fear.

* * *

After dinner I told Cade about the cops and her clothes.

The laughted from earlier had helped to hide the pain, but now it was more than clear in her eyes. I could see it all.

''What am I supposed to say to them? I mean I can hardly tell them the truth.''

Her words did and didn't shock me in equal measure.

It must have shown on my face because she asked, ''What?''

I shook my head, hoping to clear it.

''Your not going to tell anyone what I've told you?''

Now she looked surprised. 'It was about bloody time', I thought.

''Kaleb what would happen if I told anyone?''

I told her the truth without thinking. ''We'd be thrown in prison on murder charges, and deemed clinically insane.''

She almost fell over.

''Well I'm not going to let that happen. You saved and protected me, now it's my turn to do the same for you. So no, I'm going to tell anyone, anything.'' She concluded.

I pulled her into my chest and breathed in her ear, ''Thank you.''

Hugging me back tightly, she whispered, ''What are friends for?''

I smiled as I remembered saying those words to Cade.

Our moment; I liked to think of it as a moment - ended however when the burst open, and the guys flooded in.

Cade removed herself from my arms, and looked like she was going to throw up.

''It's OK. They're cool, they'll help protect you.'' I said, gently.

She nodded, not looking like she believed a word.

I took her hand, and led her into the living room, with my other arm around her waist to give her extra support.

I heard Liam speaking before, I saw him.

''...can't wait to find the SOB's and shoot the crap out of them.''

That was Liam, always trigger happy.

He looked at us, as we walked in. His face was a question mark, but he came forward anyway.

''Guy's this is Cade. She lost someone very close to her this morning. I've told her everything so you can talk freely, 'I stopped as Liam reached her.

He shook her hand, and gave her his condolences. Then asked to speak to me.

I followed him into the kitchen where he spun on me.

''What that hell Kaleb? Who is she? Why have you told her _everything_?''

My fists clenched in annoyance.

''Cade is in danger. OK? So don't start. She's my friend, so she stays. I told her everything because, 1) I trust her, 2) She saw what happened to her friend, and 3) She saw a Shifter with my face.'

'So before you start shouting the odds, get your facts right. Right now, we need to work together more than ever, Nate is missing and they are after Cade. So just back off Liam, I am not in the mood.'' I growled.

He was as pale as Cade now.

''Oh.''

''Yeah, oh.'' I pushed past him. I was fuming.

He was supposed to be my friend. I tried to calm down before going back to Cade.

From my place in the hall , I could hear the conversation between Blaze and Cade. After Liam being a dick, it was good to hear Blaze being nice.

Blaze was my best friend; Nate and I were always arguing.

''...thanks Blaze, that means a lot.'' She was crying, I could hear it in her voice.

I went in and put my arm around her in comfort.

''I'm just tired. Sorry.'' I nodded, slightly.

''Well I'm going to help get Cade settled, so I'll catch you guys later.'' I pulled Cade along with me.

Blaze smiled at Cade and winked at me, once she couldn't see him.

I frowned at him. Was I _that_ obvious?

As we reached the first staircase I said, ''So, what do you think of the guys?''

She glanced at me and replied, ''Liam seems interesting...but Blaze is cool.'' She yawned, causing me to laugh.

''Yeah, Liam's interesting,' I raised an eyebrow, 'but your right, Blaze is cool. He's nice at home with his friends, but put a Shifter in front of him...wow.' I chuckled, 'He's my best friend.''

We were outside Cade's new room now. Cade looked exhausted.

''Cade,' I brushed my hand over hers, 'I need to ask you something, and I need an honest answer, 'I stopped, waiting for confirmation, she nodded, so I continued, 'are you scared of me?''

She frowned, my heart was beating out of my chest, as I waited for her answer.

Looking at out entwined hands, she smiled. Hope sprung up in my chest.

''No Kaleb, I'm not scared of you, 'My heart rate calmed a little at her words, 'There's no-one on this Earth, I trust more now. You've saved me more so many times, I've lost count. You told me the truth when I needed to know it. You've given me a place to stay, taken care of me...' She shook her head, 'So no, like I said, I'm not scared of you.''

Then, as if sealing her words inside of me, she reached up and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

It lasted only a second, but man it was a mind-blowing second.

''Thank you.'' She breathed, against my lips.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone, the door closing between us, and her voice was floating through the wood...

''Goodnight, Kaleb.''

**A/N: Hello :) Thank you for reading :) You all make me smile :) I hope you liked this chapter ? I know you've already read about this, but too really understand the storyline, you have too know what they are both thinking at particular times. Now that said, thank you again! Please REVIEW it makes me update faster, if I know people like it...Please. :)**

**~Abbey**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The knocking on my door, jolted me out of my dream; Cade was by my side, counting the stars until finally we met in the middle.

''Kaleb, get you butt outta bed, the cops are here!''

It took me a minute to recognise Blazes' voice. When it finally hit me, I leapt out of bed and scrambled to get dressed, shouting a quick, 'I'm coming!' To Blaze.

Cade was going to freak. How was I supposed to tell her that she had to re-live the worst day of her life?

Opening the door a few minutes later, I jumped a mile in the air, when I saw that Blaze was still standing there.

''Shit!'' I gasped. He smirked at me.

''Sorry girlie...I didn't mean to scare you.''

I scowled at him, and pushed past; heading for the stairs.

''You OK? You seem kinda on edge.'' Blaze said.

I shrugged, ''I have to go and tell Cade that the cops are here, 'I'd forgotten something, 'hey, you clean the house?''

He nodded, grimly, ''Wiped our prints, cleaned their blood, got rid of the bodies, everything.'' He got a strange look on his face.

''It was weird, dealing with the Shifter pretending to be you, man.''

I didn't say anything, so he changed the subject.

''So Cade huh...?'' He raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

I smacked his head, the best I could with his height.

''Really? Your asking me that, now?'' I asked, incredulously.

He nodded seriously, staring at me. I caved.

''Fine...I like her OK? I'm worried about her, and I don't know what to do.'' I said, flatly.

He just looked at me, like I were dense.

''What?'' I asked, defensively.

''Kaleb,' He said, patiently, 'you go in there and be you. She'll fall hook, line, and sinker.' Clapping me on the back, he pointed to Cade's door, 'make her feel safe...'' Blaze said, wisely.

I stared at him, like an idiot, and cleared my throat.

''Wow, dude that was deep. Thanks.''

He flushed, and looked midly guilty. Strange.

''Well good luck!'' Blaze shot down the stairs.

''Huh...'' Shaking mt head, I opened the door.

Cade was awake when I looked, so I relaxed a bit.

''Oh good your awake,' talk about stating the obvious. Idiot. 'the police are here, they're downstairs.''

As I reached the bed, Blaze's words came back to me; 'Go in there, and be you.' So I did.

I placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her face up. She looked at me in confusion, until I kissed her.

Deeply.

Then are face cleared, the tension draining away.

As I pulled away, I noticed she was blushing. Her neck was an adorable shade of pink.

''I forgot your suitcase...I'll be right back.'' I told her, with a smile.

Downstairs I met the officers.

''Detective Murray, I'll be the leading officer in this investigation.' I shook his hand. Then he indicated to the other guy. 'this is my partner Detective Redford.'' I nodded to him.

I was uneasy to say the least; for obvious reasons. Spotting the bag of clothes, I made for them.

''Miss. Grayson, is here correct?'' Murray asked.

I nodded, ''She's upstairs,' I lifted the suitcase in indication, 'she just has to get dressed, then she'll be right down.'' I said, firmly.

He nodded, staring at me as if I weren't even there. Weird.

I rushed back up the stairs, to Cades' room.

She was staring, blankly at the wall. I approached her slowly.

''Cade?'' I asked. I set the bag down in fornt of her, on the bed.

Her lips twitched, in what I thought to be an attempt at a smile.

''Thanks.'' She croaked. There was nothing I could say, so I just held her.

''I better get dressed.'' She said, a few minutes later. I looked at what she had on; just my old shirt.

My mind blanked; all I could see was Cade, all I could smell was Cade. All I could think was Cade. What little part of my brain was still capable of rational thought, told me to get out of here before I made a complete idiot of myself.

''Um...I b-better go.'' I stammered.

''Kaleb, will you wait for me outside?'' She asked.

''Sure.'' I shut the door behind me and leaned against the wall.

_'God, now was not the time to be feeling like this...'_

I mean it was my fault her best friend was killed. It's not like she could even feel the same.

_'Get a grip, dude. You've only known her for three days...' _I told myself.

Just outside the living room, Cade turned to me.

''Don't leave me alone with them. Please.'' She was nervously wringing her hands.

''I won't, I promise.'' She noddded to herself.

''Miss. Grayson.'' Murray greeted.

Her hands were shaking. As he filled her in on who he and his partner were, the ront door opened; Liam.

''Kaleb!'' He called. I turned to Cade.

''I'm sorry, I swear I'll be back in a minute.''

She nodded.

Out in the hall, Liam was waiting. ''Dude the cops are here, Cade's in there having a nervous breakdown, and your shouting your head off! What?''

His eyes narrowed, at something over my shoulder. I glanced back, it was Blaze coming towards us.

''What's going on?'' He asked. I shrugged, looking at Liam.

''I found Nate.''

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry for the wait! I lost the folder with all the chapters in, and my mum literally just found it :)  
(she is amazing!) Thank you for reading and please leave a review...no flames though please =D **

**~Abbey**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cade

They were staring at me.

My heart was trying to escape from my chest. I did _not_ like being stared at.

''We're sorry for your loss, Miss. Grayson.'' Detective Redford said, not sounding like he meant it at all.

''You discovered the body, is that right?'' Murray asked.

I flinched and nodded.

''OK. Did you see or hear anything unusual?''

''N-no.'' Should I tell them about the thud I had heard? No, probably not. I could say I forgot that part...

''Did Brook have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt her?'' Redford inquired.

I felt sick. I need Kaleb.

I shook my head, ''No, I mean we weren't popular, but no-one _hated_ us.'' I whispered, hoarsely.

Murray nodded, ''OK. So who's your friend?'' He asked, tilting his head towards where Kaleb stood outside.

_'Kaleb, get in here!'_ I screamed, in my head.

''I'm just a friend, that's trying to help.'' Kaleb said, returning.

_'OK,' _I thought to myself, _'that was weird...'_

''How long have you known each other?'' Redford was obviously the _bad_ cop. His voice was horrible. Completely uncaring and unsympathetic. I didn't want pity, but that was ridiculous.

''Cade and I met in the coffee shop on campus. That was the day we moved here, and we've been friends since.'' Kaleb answered, calmly.

How could he be so calm? My nails were digging into my palms, in an effort to keep from shaking.

Redford was writing everything down in a little black book. Murray was staring at Kaleb, intensely.

Kaleb met his gaze head on.

Finally Murray broke the awkward silence, ''So your not in any kind of relationship?''

_'Smooth, real smooth...'_ I thought.

Kaleb glanced at me with a grin, ''We're not dating.'' Shaking his head as if the idea was ridiculous.

I almost believed him myself. Not that we _were_ dating...

But it didn't escape my attention, that he had dodged the question.

''Where did you move from, Mr?'' Redford asked.

''Daniels, sir. And we came here from Scotland.'' Kaleb replied.

That went into the little black book too.

''What does this have to do with Brook?'' I asked, quietly.

Kalebs' hand rubbed, small, soothing circles into my back.

''We simply have to find out as much as we can.'' Murray assured me.

I didn't believe him.

''I think we have what we need for now. Thank you Miss Grayson, you have been very helpful.'' Redford said, sounding completely detached.

They stood and shook hands with Kaleb, then me.

Kaleb showed them to the door, as I back down on to the couch.

My headache was back in full force, my eyes were swimming with tears.

In short, I felt like crap.

''At least that's over with...'' Liam said, from the doorway.

There was something in his voice, that made me shiver. I stood up, and glared at him.

''Yeah, that makes it all better.'' I replied. His face was void of any and all emotion. There was creepy about him.

''If you hurt him-'' I cut him off.

''You'll what Liam? Make me regret ever been born? Or maybe something more original.'' I didn't like bullies.

''I know your type. Play the damsel in distress, and he'll come running. He'll do anything to protect you, your own perfect prince. Well it wouldn't happen. I won't let it happen. Not again.'' He said, icily.

I stared at him for a long moment, moving closer, I opened my mouth as if to say something but closed it again.

Then I slapped him.

My hand left a red imprint on his cheek, his fingers came up to touch his face.

''You know nothing about me. _Nothing_. Don't ever pretend like you do.'' I brushed past him.

''Wait.'' He grabbed my arm, hauling me to a stop.

I looked from his hand to his face and back again. He let go.

''Your right, I don't know you. But he is my friend, and I will be damned if I let you hurt him.'' He sounded as pissed as he looked.

I bit my lip, and tried not to start shouting at him. Taking a deep breath, I replied, ''I get it. Your just trying to protect him. But just so you know...your protecting him from the wrong thing.''

I left the living room, and reached the front door, just as Kaleb was shutting it.

''Cade? Where are you going?'' He asked, worriedly.

I glanced back at him, ''For a walk.' He looked ready to follow me, 'Alone.''

I walked down the drive, the gravel and snow crunching under my feet. The wind blew my hair out behind me, the cold biting at my nose and cheeks. The snow had settled, but it was only ankle deep.

I kept my promise and didn't go far. Just to the very end of the drive, out of sight of the house.

I stayed there for awhile, thinking about Brook, Kaleb, me. I missed her so much, right about now she would have said or done something that make smile and laugh. She always knew the right thing to say.

Now she was gone. She had left me.

Liam didn't have to worry, Kaleb would leave me soon anyway.

Just like everyone else.

**A/N: Hi :) Thank you for reading! What did you think? Good, bad, complete rubbish...? Let me know! Please =D Review...**

**~Abbey**


End file.
